


your eyes wide open

by sarahcakes613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: The time in between the moments after Castiel lets Lucifer in.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	your eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> Clara hypothesized, I wrote this.

"Cas?" Sam says tentatively, "You alright, babe?"  
  
He winces, the diminutive slipping out unintentionally. He doesn't look to see Dean's reaction.

Cas grins. It's not the soft smile he usually gives Sam and it's not the uncertain smile he uses when something escapes his understanding.  
  
It's an eerie smile, his mouth stretching wider than it should, his eyes gleaming darkly.  
  
"Cas isn't home right now." He says, and his voice is a higher pitch than usual. His head tilts as if listening to something only he hears. "But you can leave a message and he'll get back to you...never."


End file.
